Shinigami Baka
by Fe - Envy
Summary: “Brigava por que ele era shinigami? Porque ele era um shinigami idiota. Isshin idiota. Mas eu queria que ele estivesse aqui…” YAOI- Ryuuken X Isshin


"_Brigava por que ele era shinigami? Porque ele era um shinigami idiota. Isshin idiota. Mas eu queria que ele estivesse aqui…"_

_Nota: Bleach não me pertence, é do Tite Kubo. Para a felicidade dele. Se fosse meu, teria mais yaoi do que lutas, então, ainda bem que não é. Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, é só diversão e compartilhamento de idéias e sentimentos._

_Yaoi – Ryuuken X Isshin_

_Momento para os papais de Bleach também! __XD_

**Shinigami Baka**

_-Ryuuken POV-_

_Eu não deixaria que os garotos percebessem, não mesmo. Seria vergonhoso se soubessem de meu envolvimento passado com o Kurosaki. Afinal, não era só por Isshin ser um shinigami… Não era só por ele ser shinigami e ser homem… Era por ele ser ele! Por ele ser completamente maluco e desmiolado. Eu sempre fui tão centrado, tão sério, não deixando as coisas saírem do controle ou se tornarem ridículas… a única coisa que eu não consegui manter no controle foi aquele maldito envolvimento._

_E o Kisuke Urahara, maldito seja também, sabe de tudo. Deve saber até nos mínimos detalhes sórdidos… e um dia, se os garotos desconfiarem de alguma coisa, com certeza vão perguntar para ele. Não creio que ele vá contar, mas vai deixar pistas… Então, aquele filho esquisito do Isshin, com a sua insígnia de shinigami substituto, meu filho Uryuu, aquela shinigami baixinha da casa Kuchiki, a garota peituda e o cara que parece um armário vão seguir essas pistas… e, de algum jeito, vão chegar à resquícios do meu relacionamento com Isshin que eu sequer sei que ainda existem. E eu não quero que meu filho projeto -de -Quincy - perdendo -o -orgulho venha me questionar sobre uma coisa idiota que eu fiz no meu passado, querendo saber porque eu nunca contei que fui bem mais do que amigo de um shinigami que, aliás,é pai do amigo dele… Coincidência ou não, também acho que eles são bem mais do que amigos… Uryuu e Ichigo, de quem achou que eu estava falando? Urahara deve saber disso também… se eu perguntar à ele, ele vai deixar pistas… mas, e se eu chegar à uma certeza? Como dizer ao Uryuu que ele não pode fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que eu fiz?_

_É, ele não pode ter um caso inconseqüente com um shinigami só porque ele é um adolescente com hormônios descontrolados ou porque ele pensa que está apaixonado…_

_O meu caso? Eu não era mais um adolescente quando aquilo tudo aconteceu entre eu e o shinigami descabeçado… Se eu estava apaixonado? Não, definitivamente, não. Então, por quê?_

_Já se passou tanto tempo, por que eu iria querer descobrir meus motivos agora, quase vinte anos depois? Se nem naquela época eu me preocupei com o que eu sentia, eu só queria fazer daquele jeito e pronto. Não, eu não queria. Mas não conseguia parar. Eu brigava com ele… Eu não queria. Brigava por que ele era shinigami? Porque ele era um shinigami idiota. Isshin idiota._

_Às vezes, só às vezes, eu gostava de falar com ele… Eu não me lembro muito bem sobre o que conversávamos, não eram coisas importantes… O único jeito de não brigarmos era não falarmos sobre Quincys e Shinigamis. Então, não falávamos sobre coisas importantes… mas não acho que tudo era tão trivial e vazio assim. Não, não era. Não falávamos sobre o passado e, muito menos, sobre o futuro. Falar sobre o passado era falar sobre Quincys e Shinigamis. Falar do futuro implicaria em falar sobre __**nós**__, e não devia haver um "nós", então, não falávamos. Mas, às vezes, eu gostava de conversar com ele. Isso me fazia esquecer de quem eu era. Eu me tornava alguém que precisava ter opiniões sobre coisas que podiam parecer pequenas para continuar ali falando com ele de um jeito que eu gostasse, descomprometido com a minha identidade, só jovem tentando ser incerto como os outros jovens, então, eu aprendi a dar valor nas "coisas pequenas". Mas eu também me esqueci disso à medida que ia me esforçando para me esquecer das nossas conversas, dos nossos beijos…_

_Agora eu venho me lembrando. Não sei exatamente se foram as circunstâncias que nos impeliram a voltar a termos nossas conversas, embora agora elas sejam cheias de shinigamis, quincys, brigas e nenhuma menção de certas coisas do passado._

_Eu finjo que nada aconteceu entre nós. O shinigami idiota não finge nada, ele só não falou disso ainda, mas eu sei que ele vai falar. Ele tem a boca grande…_

_E quando ele falar, eu ainda não sei de verdade como vou lidar com isso. Eu sei o que vou dizer, mas as palavras que eu pretendo dizer nada têm a ver com a reação que vai estar se passando dentro de mim, tenho certeza, embora não tenha certeza de que reação será essa._

_Porque eu vou dizer coisas que ignorem o que houve entre nós, que diminua isso o máximo possível, mas por dentro… eu já não estou ignorando, tudo que eu havia esquecido por vontade, voltou aos meus pensamentos. A minha mente reviveu momentos que nunca deveriam ter acontecido._

…

_E agora eu estou aqui, sentado numa banqueta no balcão do bar, numa hora que normalmente eu estaria dormindo ou fazendo plantão no hospital, tomando uma bebida que eu nem me lembro o nome e fumando um cigarro. Por que ou como eu vim parar aqui? Não sei, eu estava falando e divagando sobre mim e o shinigami idiota e desmiolado e acabei parando o carro na frente do bar, pedindo alguma coisa forte para beber, fumando um cigarro após o outro…_

_Esse lugar tem uma iluminação que deixa tudo parecendo amarelado, velho. Como se fosse um lugar da minha juventude que tivesse envelhecido comigo, embora eu não me lembre de ter estado aqui alguma vez. E toca um rock meio velho, alguma coisa que eu ouviria nos meus dezoito, vinte anos… Mas rock velho é rock bom. Eu nunca gostei de rock mesmo. O Isshin gostava. Ainda deve gostar._

_Ele não fuma mais. Eu continuo fumando. Nós costumávamos dividir um cigarro toda vez depois de… Eu quero parar de pensar nisso._

_Quero parar de pensar no passado, nas conversas de horas, no rock tocando nas estações de rádio, nos beijos indecentes, nas transas intensas, nos cigarros divididos… Isso é tudo besteira. A coisa mais estúpida que já fiz na vida._

_E essa música que está tocando agora… não está ajudando em nada. Me faz lembrar das coisas que conversávamos. Podiam parecer questões meio… filosóficas. Eram só questões de jovens estúpidos procurando coisas para conversar… mas, às vezes,só às vezes, eu gostava mesmo de falar com ele…_

_**Então, então você acha  
que consegue distinguir  
O céu do inferno  
Céus azuis da dor  
Você consegue distinguir  
um campo verde  
de um frio trilho de aço?  
Um sorriso de um véu?  
Você acha que consegue distinguir?  
**_

_Ele me perguntava coisas desse tipo, não eram perguntas pessoais ou íntimas, mas ele conseguia me conhecer com elas. Me conhecer do jeito que ele queria, eu acho. Não do jeito que eu era para o resto do mundo. Eu não era diferente para ele. O que ele queria saber de mim é que era diferente do que as outras pessoas queriam._

_O que será que ele me perguntaria hoje se pudéssemos conversar como antes? Sem falar de shinigamis, quincys, brigas, passado ou futuro de fato… O que ele gostaria de saber desse Ryuuken que envelheceu e se tornou tão duro, tão fechado?_

_**Fizeram você trocar  
Seus heróis por fantasmas?  
Cinzas quentes por árvores?  
Ar quente por uma brisa fria?  
Conforto frio por mudança?  
Você trocou  
Um papel de coadjuvante na guerra  
Por um papel principal numa cela?**_

_Talvez ele me perguntasse se eu senti sua falta. Então, eu diria que não. Porque eu não senti falta dele. Eu fiquei lutando para me esquecer e não tive tempo para sentir falta. Mas eu conversaria com ele agora, se pudesse ser casual, se pudesse ser sobre nada importante como antes. E, sobre nada importante, eu poderia ser verdadeiro. Não precisaria dizer coisas que não são as que eu realmente sinto. Nem sei o que realmente sinto, o que senti, por que eu fiquei com ele naquele tempo… mesmo eu sendo um quincy e ele, um shinigami idiota…_

_**Como eu queria  
Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui  
Somos apenas duas almas perdidas  
Nadando num aquário  
Ano após ano  
Correndo sobre este mesmo velho chão  
O que encontramos?  
Os mesmos velhos medos  
Queria que você estivesse aqui…**_

_Talvez isso possa terminar assim, na hora em que eu apagar esse cigarro, que pretende ser o último depois do último gole da bebida. Eu posso deixar o copo vazio para trás, ir para casa e esquecer que fiquei aqui todo esse tempo pensando no que já passou. Eu realmente faria isso, se Isshin não estivesse atravessando a porta do bar nesse momento._

_Por que eu não me surpreendo?_

_Ele me vê aqui sentado e sorri. Outras pessoas não sorriem quando me vêem… Ele caminha até mim e para, recostando-se no balcão, ao meu lado._

_- Ryuuken, você não vai mesmo parar de fumar?_

_Que raio de pergunta é essa, Isshin?!_

_- Não. – Eu respondo apenas, o cigarro acabou. Eu retiro o maço do bolso, pegando mais um. Coloco na boca e acendo. Antes de guardar o maço outra vez, estendo a ele, em oferta._

_- Eu parei de fumar faz tempo, você sabe, mas… quem sabe mais tarde?_

_Ignoro alguma coisa implícita nas palavras dele e guardo o maço. Esse encontro não foi casual. Ao contrário do filho, Isshin é muito bom em sentir reiatsus. Ele sabia que eu estava aqui. Não sei como fui tão distraído para não perceber que ele estava vindo._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui, Kurosaki? – Eu pergunto, como se já não imaginasse…_

_- Ia te perguntar a mesma coisa._

_- Não me respondeu._

_- Não posso mentir sobre isso, não é mesmo? Senti que você estava aqui, e já que é perto da minha casa, resolvi dar uma passada… - Perto da casa dele?… Será que eu não me dei conta disso também? – Agora, e você?_

_- Estava caminhando e resolvi parar para beber._

_- Por que você estava caminhando de terno a essa hora da noite?_

_- Isshin, por que você faz perguntas idiotas?! – Ele parece se surpreender com alguma coisa. Eu não devia tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome… deve ser isso._

_- Pra não perder o costume, eu acho. _

_- Você não fazia perguntas idiotas __**antes**__…_

_- "Antes"? Você estava pensando em "antes", quero dizer, "naquele tempo"? É isso o que você esteve fazendo aqui?_

_Droga. Não acredito que caí na dele. Talvez ele não seja tão idiota assim…_

_- Não quero falar sobre isso._

_- Não quer falar sobre isso?! Bem típico de você… esteve pensando em mim, perto da minha casa, sem fazer o menor esforço para disfarçar a alteração na sua reiatsu e agora, não quer falar sobre isso?!_

_- É, eu estava pensando naquele tempo! No quanto eu fui idiota por deixar aquelas coisas acontecerem e que tudo aquilo foi tão estúpido que eu gostaria de apagar definitivamente da minha memória! – Acho que isso é algo que nunca vai mudar: ele sempre vai me tirar do sério._

_- Se fosse tão estúpido assim, não te incomodaria tanto a ponto de você perder seu "precioso" tempo pensando nisso._

_Shinigami idiota. Por que você quer mostrar que sabe tudo o que há dentro de mim?! Você não sabe! Você não sabe…_

_- Vá embora, Kurosaki. Você está me incomodando. – Eu sei que isso não vai surtir efeito, mas ainda assim eu tento._

_- Você sempre diz isso quando acabam os seus argumentos… - Não sorria como se estivesse triunfando! Você não está! E eu não quero ter argumentos pra discutir sobre __isso__!… Pelo tempo que eu permaneço em silêncio, só fumando, estou fingindo ignorar, embora não esteja. – E você sempre finge que me ignora… - Ele segura meu queixo e me força a encará-lo. Meu rosto está queimando, mas o resto do corpo ficou gelado de repente. Isso é embaraçoso! – Você não mudou nada, Ryuuken. – Agora ele está mais sério do que de costume e eu concluo rapidamente que isso é perigoso… - E se você não mudou nada… - Agora é ele quem está concluindo algo, que eu espero que ele não fale, porque aí sim começaremos uma discussão séria num lugar público, embora eu possa continuar ignorando-o… Não, eu não posso. Não agora que eu cheguei ao limite da minha paciência e perdi qualquer boa vontade de acabar isso da maneira mais pacífica e fria o possível._

_- Kurosaki… - Estou pronto para me levantar, mas o que vem a seguir me mantém bem onde estou:_

_- Você continua negando seus sentimentos até para si mesmo, continua se enganando e engolindo suas dores para não admitir aquilo que você considera uma fraqueza. Continua sendo orgulhoso, um Quincy idiota! Só porque você não quer admitir que gosta de um shinigami e continua magoando a si mesmo com isso._

_É, ele falou. O fato de eu ficar estático olhando para ele não significa que eu não tenha o que dizer… _

_Eu não tenho o que dizer._

_E pra onde diabos foi o meu orgulho?!_

_Acho que saiu pela porta na mesma hora em que Isshin entrou…_

_Por que ele está tão perto?! Quando foi que ele se aproximou tanto que eu nem percebi?! Por que eu só notei agora que posso até mesmo sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto?… E agora eu sei exatamente o que vem depois…_

_- Isshin… aqui não… - Não era bem isso o que eu deveria dizer. ¬¬_

_- Onde, então? – Eu suspiro enquanto ele se afasta. Não sei se é de alívio ou se é porque me sinto derrotado. Eu cedi, deixei ele saber que está com a razão. Que eu minto pra mim mesmo quando digo que não queria daquele jeito. Eu queria… porque eu estava apaixonado e não pensava nisso porque eu não admitiria tal coisa nem para eu mesmo… Que eu gostava de ter minhas opiniões sobre coisas pequenas, gostava de esquecer Quincys e Shinigamis, gostava de tudo que eu só conseguia fazer quando estava ao lado dele… Gostava das perguntas que ele fazia e do jeito que ele queria me conhecer. Fiquei com ele naquele tempo porque gostava. Fujo dele agora porque ainda gosto._

_Enquanto ele afasta a mão do meu rosto, eu sinto seus dedos em uma leve carícia que eu sei que é proposital… é porque ele sempre soube como me tocar._

_Ele segura minha mão com força e me faz levantar e acompanhá-lo. Eu não me oponho, é melhor não continuar isso num lugar onde qualquer um pode nos ver. Ainda bem que já paguei a conta…_

_Saímos do bar e então eu tento soltar minha mão, mas ele não cede._

_- Onde estamos indo? – Tento parecer irritado, mas só consigo soar ansioso._

_- Você acabou de dizer "aqui não". Vamos para um lugar onde você não possa dizer nada._

_-Para um lugar onde eu não possa dizer nada?! Até parece que eu…_

_- Vai estar com a boca ocupada demais para falar!_

_- Isshin! – Não adianta eu tentar protestar. Pra onde estamos indo? Ou melhor, por que __**eu**__ estou indo aonde __**ele**__ quer?!_

_Como há pouco eu mal sabia exatamente onde estava, não notei o edifício de três andares na esquina da rua do bar. É nele que entramos. Há uma sala pequena, parece uma recepção… Isshin se debruça sobre o balcão, sem desgrudar da minha mão nenhum instante._

_Eu não vou fugir ou coisa do tipo, solta minha mão, a recepcionista está reparando!_

_Mas eu não tenho tempo para dizer isso._

_- Eu quero um quarto. É só por algumas horas. Preciso ter uma conversa particular com esse senhor e não quero ser incomodado._

_Ótimo! Até parece que ela pensa mesmo que vamos conversar a essa hora da noite…_

_Ele pega uma chave e dessa vez me arrasta escada acima._

_- Kurosaki, eu não disse que…_

_- Disse que lá não, então…_

_Então o quê?!!… Ele concluiu exatamente o que aquelas palavras significariam: se lá no bar, não, em outro lugar, sim. _

_Agora eu vejo a porta do quarto ser trancada e estamos sozinhos. Só a luz da rua entrando pela janela ilumina o ambiente. Não acredito que eu me deixei arrastar para um hotel barato… _(¬¬)

_- Isshin, o quê…? – Parece que ele vai fazer valer as palavras anteriores, porque acabou de colocar os dedos sobre a minha boca, me calando. Ele se aproxima devagar, me fazendo encostar na porta, enquanto meu coração acelera…_

_Um beijo molhado escorregando no meu pescoço faz meus olhos se apertarem fechados. A mão que estava na minha boca acaricia meu rosto enquanto a outra se apóia nos meus quadris. Os cabelos dele estão roçando na minha pele e o cheiro de seu perfume há pouco me invadiu, ainda parece o mesmo, ainda é delicioso… Isso me deixa nostálgico pelo tempo que fiquei afastado dele… Nostálgico como eu não tinha me permitido ficar antes._

_Apesar de ele parecer viver fora do mundo real quase o tempo todo e estar sempre fazendo coisas idiotas que eu não sei como um homem adulto tem a capacidade de fazer, eu tenho que confessar, o maldito sabe ser sedutor._

_Ele para de acariciar meu rosto e desfaz habilmente o nó da minha gravata. Abre dois botões da minha camisa e afasta da minha pele, sua boca indo beijar meu ombro num ritmo lento e torturante. E eu quero odiá-lo mais por ele ainda se lembrar do quanto meus ombros são sensíveis… Embora eu nunca tenha lhe falado._

_Mordo os lábios para não gemer e declarar que, para ele, foi tão fácil me atrair novamente. Mas foi, não foi? Bastou eu pensar em nós outra vez e parece que ele adivinhou…_

_Por um instante, fico paralisado, tenso. Sinto as reiatsus de nossos filhos muito perto daqui._

_- Oe, tudo bem, eles não vão nos encontrar… - Ele sussurra contra meu ombro, para mordê-lo em seguida. Então eu não me contenho e seguro suas costas com força. Eu gosto do que estou sentindo, apesar de que eu não vá dizer isso de jeito nenhum…_

_Logo os garotos parecem se afastar cada vez mais, levando embora um dos meus motivos para ficar tenso. O outro está brincando com meu pescoço e ombro…_

_Eu sinto como se esses vinte anos não tivessem passado._

_Ele para as carícias e me olha. O que foi? Você parece… triste._

_Ele não hesita e aproxima seu rosto, os lábios tocando os meus lentamente,deslizando, experimentando um toque que havia se perdido no tempo, até nossas bocas se desfazerem num beijo profundo._

_(…)_

_Eu há pouco era alguém que queria esquecer uma relação passada, que eu julgava estúpida e sem sentido demais para ter acontecido. Agora, essa mesma relação, eu a retomei… percebendo que não havia sido estúpida e sem sentido. Se o fosse, não teria me deixado tantas marcas. Se fosse, Isshin não me teria de volta tão facilmente na primeira tentativa. Então, eu posso dizer que ele sabe o valor do que tivemos. Ele sabe o quanto foi importante que ele me quisesse mesmo eu sendo alguém tão orgulhoso e desdenhando o que ele era…_

_Eu é que sou um idiota, afinal._

_Ele traga o cigarro e, enquanto solta devagar a fumaça, estende a mão para colocar esse mesmo cigarro na minha boca. _

_De cima da cama, olho para nossas roupas amarrotadas no chão. Dane-se. _

_Debruçado sobre seu peito nu, eu relaxo enquanto fumamos juntos._

…

_Fim?_

OoO

**Notas:**

**- Para mim, Isshin é **_**seme**_**, sempre. Indiscutível.**

**-A música, pra quem quiser saber e ouvir, é Wish You Were Here, do Pink Floyd.**

**- Eu não encontrei nenhuma fic Isshin X Ryuuken em português, então, acho que essa é a primeira. Se não for, me avisem.**

**-Fic para o Luciano, que faz os melhores comentários, para o Acauã que interpreta as cenas e quase me mata de rir, para o Alison que lê e diz: "Ch…", pior que o Kanda do -man…**

**E para todo mundo que gostar, XD.**

**Ah, aliás, essa fic foi escrita duas semanas antes do Episódio 235 do anime sair, então, a Enciclopédia Quincy ter dado certinho foi uma feliz coincidência que o Acauã me mostrou! (Valeu, hehehe, agora tenho mais álibis!)**


End file.
